princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Xiang
'''Xiang Akande '''is the level headed disciplined son of Pandabubba and Taiyang Akande. He's in the Brilliant Battalion sub group of the Young Blood Alliance. Background Xiang makes his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in The Brilliant Battalion, where he meets his newest teammate, Chloe Spicer. Xiang is a returning member of the Alliance. He is a martial arts master, who created his own style of Kung Fu called Xùnsù Xióng (Swift Bear) style. Him, Drake, and Alisha were considered the “Original Three” of the Alliance who were trained by Chase Young himself when they were children. After an incident when Drake, ordered by Chase, beat him within an inch of his life, his father pulled him from the Alliance as he feared that Chase was planning to double cross him. Xiang left for 9 years, but still has the reminder of what Drake did to him in the form of his permanently bruised eyes. His life during his 9-year absence is a mystery, but it’s been rumored that he worked under his father in his underground crime ring. When he returned to the Alliance, he was tested as a B rank, but Drake finds that highly suspicious since they were equally matched when they were younger. Drake believes that he’s somehow repressing his true strength and is up to something but doesn’t have any proof. Personality He’s a silent, but deadly type who’s good at blending into the background. He doesn’t like to exert himself and does things quickly, but efficiently. He doesn't like wasting time. He’s indifferent to being on a team, and just does what he’s told. He acts like he doesn’t like his teammates, but will crack a joke with them occasionally. He likes to cook in his spare time and surprisingly has a nice singing voice. Appearance Teen Xiang has muted brown skin and amber eyes. His eyes are permanently bruised. His hair is white short dreads with dark roots. He wears a blue buttoned shirt, a black vest, gray pants, and black "Kung Fu" shoes. He also wears a black fingerless glove with the word "bear" printed in Chinese. Kid Kid Xiang doesn't have bruised eyes. His hair is short but not dreaded. He wears a blue jacket, black puffy pants, and black "Kung Fu" shoes. Relationships Drake Young Him and Drake were apart of The Original Three when they were eight so they are childhood friends. Xiang usually was the cool focus one in the group and spent most of the time getting Drake back on track when he goofs off. Xiang acted like he was annoyed with his antics, but he did think Drake was funny and considered him, his best friend. After Xiang returns, there is an obvious tension between him and Drake after the whole situation with his eyes, but the both of them keep it cordial (for now), though there might be a snarky remark every so often. Alisha Xiang is lively and extroverted when he finally meets back up with Alisha, the two were very close when they were kids. Alisha was the motherly one of the group so she would stand up for Drake if Xiang tried to push him too hard in his training. Xiang didn't gain a romantic attraction to her until she tracked him down in China a few years after he left. Taiyang Akande Xiang highly respects his mother and even though he was training under Chase Young, he still acknowledges his mother as his master and the one who gave him his fighting skills. Their relationship might seem like it's serious considering how stoic the both of them are, but they are quite playful with each other and have a close bond. Pandabubba The two get along well. Pandabubba is always praising Xiang and his skill and loves to brag about him to other villains (he especially loves pissing Chase off). Xiang respects his father for building up a powerful criminal empire and proudly works for him. They also make good partners since Xiang can put some sense to Pandabubba when his greed gets the best of him. Xiang is the only one he trusts to advise him (besides Taiyang). Half Siblings Xiang has 4 half siblings, Tai Li (13), Jin (10), Mei (8), and Chen (3). He enjoys spending time and watching over them. He takes his job as the older brother seriously like he does with everything he does. He calls the group "The Little Panda Gang." Li seems to be in a competition with him, which Xiang encourages and finds amusing. Li is determined to be better than Xiang and tries to accomplish this by enrolling to the Master's School for Exceptional Boys and getting trained under Taiyang. Li is probably more stoic than him and his mother combined and always appears to be grumpy and too cool for anything. Jin and Mei seem to enjoy spending time with Xiang the most. Mei is the hyper and cheery one, so she's constantly jumping on Xiang and hugging him. This can lean toward being annoying and naggy, but Xiang doesn't mind much. Though Li gets irritated by her easily. Jin is the more responsible and knowledgeable sister, so she likes to ask Xiang questions about his training and loves hearing his stories of his adventures. Chen is the adored cutiepie of the family, and Xiang would never say it out loud but he's his favorite. For only being three years old, Chen is very polite and tidy. He doesn't like it when people pinch his cheeks or coddle him too much, but people do it anyway, including Xiang. Chen is the one who gets the good presents when Xiang comes back from his trips which makes the other three jealous (Li acts like he doesn't care but he does). Chloe Spicer Xiang finds Chloe the most relatable one when she joins the Brilliant Battalion, and oddly warms up to her quickly because she reminds him of a certain someone. He gives her the nickname Red because of her hair. Trivia * Xiang and Drake could have been half brothers, but Taiyang (his mother) declined Chase's offer. * Xiang favorite Shen Gong Wu is the Tangle Web Comb. Category:Human Category:Male Category:19 years old Category:Kung Fu Master Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:The Brilliant Battalion